Hakai
by An Opaque Facade
Summary: After years of collecting artefacts and reading manuscripts, He is finally ready to unleash a beast, the Hakai, to ravage and crush the Earth. There is only one set of people in his way: Mark, his friends and an angel seeking revenge.


**Chapter One: It is born.**

The destruction of the Earth was near. He could feel it. Only a simple matter of time until his creation would wreak havoc among the insignificant pieces of dust on this useless dump of a planet. He felt a violent tremble come from the crystal next to him and smiled a deep, harrowing smile.

It was just another ordinary day at school for Mark and his companions:

Arrive late.

Get ranted at by teachers then laugh when they read out your exceedingly high test marks.

Remember that tiny bit of homework you forgot, and then spend your free time doing it.

Get bullied by the dumb heads that scored bottom of the class.

Beat the hell out of them…

That's pretty much where the ordinary part ends.

See, Mark Thomas and his friends were pretty much normal to what a random person would see.

However, the bullies knew differently, as well as Sadie, his well, partner (In a sense. Don't get the wrong idea. Ok, what the hell. Get the wrong idea, yes, she was his girlfriend.)

But tomorrow wouldn't be so normal…

**Chapter Two: Betrayal is everywhere.**

Mark's element was Ice. He wasn't particularly the kind to use it everywhere, but then, he wasn't particularly expecting this to happen.

For about a week now, he had been receiving notes in his locker about "I will steal an important thing and you won't know it."

He had consulted Ashei about it, but as far as she could see, nothing was wrong. Something was awkward. The bullies were leaving him alone, and smiling at him? He was getting a bad vibe from this. Sadie wasn't talking regularly anymore, and this brought Mark to a certain conclusion.

He had left a note in Sadie's locker asking her to meet him in the school courtyard at lunch. It was 12.40. She'd said around 12 and now he knew something was wrong. He brushed his hand along the soles of his shoes, and instantly they became sort of makeshift Ice- Skates. He blew against his hand and an icicle bird came to being. It flew off, scouting for her, and came back. Its memories flooded into his mind and he flooded with rage, a feeling he wasn't used to.

He skated his way to the common room and what he saw made him sick. The first betrayal of the day. Sadie was sitting in the corner of the common room with Stéfan, who thought he was all that, but really, his parents were just rich. She was smiling and chatting merrily, paying no attention to who was standing in the doorway with a look of pure hatred. Stéfan turned and noticed Mark, and gave a smile. Mark went stone cold. He turned around, and uttered

"You can have her. I don't really talk to those who betray me."

Stéfan laughed and in one swift, killer move, he kissed Sadie, still laughing.

That moment ruined it. Mark channelled all of his Elemental energy and started a huge blizzard in the Common Room, freezing Stéfan and Sadie locked in their embrace. He outstretched his hand and created a solid lance of ice, and raised his hand. The lance levitated. He was about to make a swiping motion and obliterate the solid ice and the people frozen solid inside it when Elyon entered the room. She couldn't believe what she saw. There was Stefan and Sadie frozen, and kissing? This wasn't right. Wasn't it meant to be Mark and Sadie? She'd find out later. Right now, stopping Mark from killing fellow students was the key.

Elyon's element was Light. She could use light beams and turn them into virtually everything in a matter of seconds, but she didn't particularly misuse it either. She brightened the room so that Mark could not see the lance. She grabbed it and threw it with all her might against the wall. It shattered, as Mark was too busy rubbing his eyes. The ice had melted, and Sadie was staring at Mark with shocked eyes. Ashei levitated into the room.

Stéfan reverted to his old self.

"Oh, look, its little miss no-names floating around the place."

Ashei responded, calm as ever "Well, it appears you don't look like you're in the best position either, does it?"

Mark left the room, without bothering to excuse himself. Elyon trailed after to find out what it was about.

Ashei sighed, wondering why she had to be the psychic one, and wiped Stefan and Sadie's memories of the event.

Ruby stood on the side of the road after school, waiting for her friend to pick her up and for them to both travel to the athletics match against another school. Her friend was always on time, she didn't quite understand why she was late this time. Ruby was bored. She brushed away a strand of her auburn hair dyed with some orange streaks. She was bound to be late, and was going to get shouted at for it. See, she was the most skilled jumper in the school, being able to beat anybody at high jump, long jump, and triple jump. Lily had bailed out on her today, saying she was going to the competition on her own. Ruby clicked her fingers, and watched as a spark flew out from them. The spark advanced to a flame, and finally, she clicked it out. It was pretty obvious what her element was. She was about to leave and go her own way when her friend's car pulled up on the kerb. Ruby slung her bag over her shoulder, ready to go, but stopped, realising something was wrong. The car doors opened, and three men stepped out, dragging her screaming friend along with them. Ruby clasped her hands together, pulled them away from each other, and concentrating very hard so not as to burn her friend, she blasted two of the men with ravaging jets of flame. They screamed, burned to ashes, and drifted away. Ruby was about to send a carefully placed fireball at the third man, but she found that her arms had dropped to her sides, and her friend was pointing at them. Her friend laughed loudly, and said,

"You don't want to kill your friend now, do you?"

Ruby knew who it was. It was Him. He had probably possessed her against her will, which meant that somewhere in her subconscious, she was still there.

"I know it's hard, but try to push him out of your mind. It's the only way!" Ruby shouted.

"It's useless, Ruby. Your friend consented to it, so she won't listen to you."

Second and worst betrayal of the day.

Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing. However, what she couldn't believe was blanked out by a crackling sound which could only mean one thing: Lily. Ruby smiled at the enemy, and said, regaining her composure,

"It'll all be over in a bit, don't you worry."

Lily flitted behind the other man and touched his shoulder.

He shouted, grabbing it in pain.

The little charge of electricity in Lily's hand changed to a full on roaring bolt of lightning and she cut straight through the man's shoulder. He fell to the floor, begging for mercy, against this unknown assailant. Ruby's enemy watched, highly amused by his performance.

Lily whispered in his ear,

"Don't worry, you're not worth killing."

Ruby felt her arms regain some energy, and so she flicked her hand in a sweeping motion and a wide arc of flame erupted from her fingertips.

The arc flew towards the enemy and cut off the arm that was now trying desperately to immobilize Lily. Her enemy screamed. He came out of her body, which slumped to the floor. He stood smiling, now. Lily came to a halt in mid-air. She clutched at her throat, as if attempting to loosen an invisible hand. His offence didn't last long, as then Mark was on the scene. An icicle lance came to being for the second time during the day. It duplicated in milliseconds, and before He could counter, they flew at him from various locations.

He turned his focus to Mark. Mark stood emotionlessly watching him from his vantage point on top of a building. Lily was massaging her throat. He raised his hand. The landscape became frigid. This was a silent battle. Lily shot off, not bothering to watch.

Ruby made her way as well. Before she walked away from them, it began to snow. The snow was coming down in a circle around Him. She loved this part of Mark's offence. She decided to stay and watch. The snow was piling up and turning into a makeshift dome around him. By the time he realised it, it was too late. Mark squeezed his hand into a fist and the dome constricted, then exploded. He was gone. Mark jumped off the building, sweeping his hand and making a slide down to the ground next to Ruby.

"I love that part."

"I know you do" Mark responded.

**Chapter Three: Angels Will Fall**

Alexandra was the keeper of treasures in Heaven. She wasn't surprised, as she was definitely the angel for the job (Well, she thought so). She was the only angel that could create illusions. It was a "Creation Deficiency", as He called it. Alexandra had trained herself to kill him the next time she saw him. The last time she saw him, she almost did. She didn't really almost kill him, it was that boy. Mark, he said his name was. She had taken a shining to him, but she was an angel, so she had to swallow it and keep it down. God wouldn't forgive her for succumbing to temptation. Her job was mostly sitting on a couch all day, but she was never bored. She could always create an illusion and then immerse herself in it. It was like reading a magazine but being in the story, not that she knew what a magazine was. She stifled a yawn, and tried to think up a new illusion for the day. But she was interrupted by footsteps. He had walked into the room. She jumped to attention. A pike slid out of the sheath she hid up the sleeve of her robes. He walked past her, completely disinterested. She lunged at him but was brushed aside. She created a room-wide illusion, but He continued walking towards the Book of Hakai. She knew what it was. She received a report from the Earth Angels that the Hakai Crystal was stolen. She tried stabbing him again.

"You don't give up. Are you seeking revenge about the comment I made about you?"

"You betrayed me. For fifteen years, I have waited for you to come back up, and for me to kill you. I will not miss this chance!"

She lunged again, this time opening up a hole in the spot. He touched the hole, maddened.

"Had your deficiency not left you within a juvenile's body, I would decimate you right here at this moment, but, I'll show mercy"

She knew his weak spot now. She stabbed him with the pike and drove it deep into his wound. He appeared as if he was going to die, and her dreams were answered, when he laughed,

"Did I fool you?"

Her pike was still in his chest. She couldn't pull it out, if she tried, he'd kill her. She went to run, and ask for help, but he touched her before she could run. A huge shockwave emanated from that one finger, and Alexandra felt a falling sensation before blacking out.

She woke up to feel a sharp sensation in her ankle and two spots on her back. She was covered in blood. She wasn't sure whose blood it was, but then she looked at her hands and chest. They were covered in slash marks. He had probably assaulted her with her pike as she fell to the Earth. She knew she was on Earth, that much was sure. She looked down at her bloodied ankle to find her pike stuck in it. She gulped and cried out a little whilst pulling it out. Alexandra now tried to figure out her surroundings. A voice became clear to her and she recognised it as one of the Earth Angels. She asked them if they could help her, but there was no reply. She called for them, no reply. She stood up on the painful leg and stumbled to the ground. The ankle was way too damaged to be used. She got up on her one useful leg and flapped her wings. Nothing happened, and so Alexandra tried to touch one to see if there was any feeling in them. There was a response in the touch, but Alexandra looked down and almost vomited at what she saw. On the floor were hundreds and hundreds of bloodied feathers. Alexandra had lost her ability to fly until she grew those wings back. There was one chance left. As Alexandra had fallen, she grabbed a treasure and concealed it. It was probably stealing, but it had to be done. The Teleportation Gem began to glow a pale green, and Alexandra found herself slumped right outside Mark and Company's mansion.

**Chapter Four: Revenge**

Alexandra woke up to find that she was clean, in human clothes, and on a bed with Mark sitting on the edge of it next to her. She felt a warm sensation on her back and by her ankle. She also felt an alien sensation in her cheeks. It was probably a blush. She didn't feel particularly different, except that her back was aching. At least, it appeared her wings had grown back, which provided mild comfort. Other than that, she was still alive, which provided major comfort. But she didn't know if she'd be able to ascend to Heaven again.

"You have duties to fulfil on Earth." Mark answered, as if he read her mind.

She nodded, and tried to swing herself off the bed, but cried out.

"Your wounds haven't healed fully. It would be better to stay and rest until tomorrow."

Alexandra spoke quietly, so not as to strain herself.

"What are these duties?"

"It might seem self-defeating, but your duty is to seek revenge."

Mark left the room and Alexandra went back to sleep.

A crash woke her up. She looked at the clock next to her bed. It was past midnight.

Alexandra tenderly climbed out of bed, not feeling any pain.

She was at least smart enough to understand time, and so she wondered what all the noise was about. She looked out of the window, to see Him. He was assaulting the mansion with everything he had. Everybody went to battle stations, which were not particularly anywhere. Everybody surrounded the enemy. He observed each and every one of those ginger little faces, and thought. He had been one of those ginger little faces once, but he was weak. Now he was a being of hatred, and with hatred brought power.

Alexandra shuffled around the room, looking for any weapon she could find. She happened to notice that the bottom drawer in a chest of drawers was open, and as if Mark had known, there was a row the finest pikes Alexandra had seen in her life. She picked on up in her hand, and it was as light as one of the fully fledged feathers on her back. Alexandra was back as an angel, just how she liked it. She opened the window of the bedroom, and flew behind Him. He had not noticed, and by the time Alexandra was directly behind him, it was too late. She struck him full force, and he crashed to the ground.

He was flat on the ground. Terrence wrapped his hand around each other and He was ensnared in thousands of thick, tangled vines. There was no use in struggling to break free. It was dark now, and Leo was at his prime. With a simple flourish, minuscule needles of darkness shot out from nowhere and pierced Him.

This was not how it was meant to be. His plan was simply sneak in, kill everybody to ensure his plan worked and leave. That psychic fool, Ashei had predicted and raised the alarm. He felt Alexandra's pike against his neck. He had to work his way out, and quickly.

"Go on, end it. You'll never go to heaven again, I can ensure you. Kill me now." He coaxed.

"To kill you would put me at level with you. I will never stoop so low as to kill someone as vile as you"

That remark struck Him at full force.

He broke free of the vines, breaking the needles, but was struck down again by that pike.

"Take your revenge, hurry up and kill me already."

The scene was becoming intense. Everybody had backed away and was watching.

Alexandra lifted her pike up preparing to strike and with a thud slammed it down into the ground beside Him.

"Go."

He got up, realising the impact of what Alexandra had done.

He looked back at the group and realised that the Lightning Element girl was gone.

He then whirled round to notice that she was directly under his arm- he was too slow, again. She traced a line with her fingers in the air around his head, and he could hear the pure volts of electricity crackling.

Damn them, He thought.

Mark was gone as well.

He cursed. It was the neatest of plans, thought up by a mastermind. Alexandra wouldn't want to leave Heaven, so instead of making him pay, she would watch.

"I improved my snow coffin technique style to create this. Stand back." Mark warned.

A giant ring of frost appeared around Him. It appeared to be causing Mark great strain, but he was freezing the entire area of the circle. Then four, huge couldn't even describe them. Four magnificent pillars of ice rose from the edges of the circle. The edges on the top side merged together to form a sort of precipice thing. The Lengthways edges of the pillars froze together, and there was just one huge looming tower of ice.

"I call this death by shard."

Mark placed his hand on a part of the tower, and it contorted, spikes shot out, came back in, and you could hear Him scream. It was unreal. Everybody couldn't believe the mere power put into it. He was not in pain yet. Mark was ready for the next step of his onslaught. He put his hand on the ground and with a bright twinkling of thousands of pieces of shattered ice, the pillar collapsed.

Mark had a coughing fit. That must have taken a lot out of him, was what everybody outside the shards thought.

Inside the shards however, was one simple thought.

Forget killing them, let his creation do it.

"This," He announced, "Is the beginning of the end."

**Chapter Five: The Beginning of the End**

The next day, the news was everywhere. Various continents had been hit by some mysterious monster thing. It couldn't be described in words. It was simply a big black mass of nothingness.

"That is the Hakai in its primitive state." noted Alexandra watching the images intently.

"How are we going to hit nothing?" Ruby said furiously.

"It isn't particularly 'nothing'. It still has a heart, and feelings, despite its appearances."

Mark strode calmly into the living room.

"How would you know?"

"Because I know a lot of things."

"Is now the time to be cracking jokes? We have this… thing crushing cities, we have that guy…"

"Nexus."

"Nexus on the loose, and…."

"His name is Nexus?" Alexandra cut across.

"Shut up and listen! What the hell are we going to do?"

"Go to the beach." Mark replied.

Ruby stared.

"Are you crazy?"

"No, you need to relax."

**Chapter Six: At the Beach**

After having to be dragged half the way to the beach, Ruby had submitted.

Upon arrival, it was slightly odd to notice that there was no one there. The sight didn't particularly stop anyone from jumping into the water and having a good time until an ear- splitting shriek shattered childish cries and shouts. A shadow loomed over the group's heads, prompting them to look up.

Above them was… it was indescribable. The Hakai's body mutated and sharp arrows of whatever its body was made up of shot out at the group, scattering bodies in different directions.

Nexus landed on the ground.

"Enjoying destruction?"

"Go home, everybody." Mark said.

The rest of the group scattered.

The last sighting of Mark was his body being thrown miles out to sea.

At the mansion, all was not well. The group had no leader, no one to show any leadership over the rabble. When it was boiled down to, without Mark, they were just a group of teenagers and an angel. What use is that against a huge mass of nothingness and an evil villain?

A note was left hanging on the back of the door.

_To you group of weird people,_

_I know that it must have been hard watching me get smashed to pieces or whatever gruesome death I met, but don't worry. It's not the end yet. I might seem like the strongest out of you all, but that's not true. I'm only seen like that because you want me to be that. But now I'm gone, you all have to rely on yourselves. Just remember everything I told you, and you can beat that thing._

_Jumpsuits in the bottom drawers __J_

_Mark_

A sudden burst of liveliness burst through the mansion. Everybody rushed to their bedrooms to find jumpsuits with modifications for every user.

On every different jumpsuit, there was a note, again. With acknowledging nods, the group left the mansion with a new resolve.

The Hakai was still at the beach. It appeared to be resting. Nexus jumped down from what appeared to be its head.

"Have you come to join me now your great leader has gone?"

"You guys deal with the Hakai, I have unfinished business to finish."

Alexandra flew away to a cliff about 7 miles away. Following the prompt, Nexus began chase.

The remaining teens turned to face their much more challenging adversary, who was now awake and not too pleased about it.

**Sub-Chapter: Battle on the Cliff**

Alexandra readied herself for the hardest fight of her life. She had worked on advancing her illusions since she fell, and was now capable of tricking people into thinking she was in one place when she was in another. She prayed to God for assistance, seeing as she was literally a human now. Nexus teleported himself in front of her and instantly went for a punch. Now was the time to see if it worked. Alexandra ducked and Nexus' hand glided harmlessly over her head.

"Ok" she thought to herself.

His eyes came back into focus, and Alexandra weaved out of his line of vision, using another illusion. Her pike was out and before he could react, was up against his neck.

Nexus was taken by surprise, but it was his turn to provide a surprise.

Out from behind his back, a sword was pulled out. Alexandra was too close to dodge, and she couldn't make an illusion, because she was touching him. Her illusions weren't good enough to block off senses. She would have to take the damage. The sword drove into her belly, and she knew it would be over in a matter of minutes. Alexandra had to make those minutes count. Her pike came hard and fast, without any warning. Slash after slash. Nexus realised they were both going to die, so he no longer resisted. He let the strikes come. At least the Hakai, which he had taken years of collecting artefacts and studying manuscripts, was going to destroy the Earth in its entirety.

Alexandra saw the defeat on his face, but she knew he could resist more and might survive. That could not be a possibility. The blood was flowing out from her wound, and with Alexandra's last breath, she pushed Nexus off the cliff.

Then the ground fell out from under her and it was over. Her efforts had finally found good purpose, but at the cost of her own life.

**Chapter Seven: How to Hurt a Hakai**

The Hakai was not as lifeless as it seemed. Lily pointed her hand towards the Hakai's what might have been face, and a bolt of lightning shot out. It roared with pain, grew a fist, and smashed the ground. An earthquake emanated from the spot of impact. This wasn't going to be easy, but it could be done. Lily dashed in front of its eyes.

The group found out it had eyes. They were slits filled with yellow. They could open quite wide when the Hakai roared, but other than that, nothing else happened. Ashei swallowed deeply. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The Hakai's eyes went from angry to questioning. Ashei rose up into the air. A rumbling came from behind the Hakai, and it turned around to see a tsunami crash towards it. The impact sent it tumbling backwards. The time was now or never. It was time for the content of Mark's notes to flourish.

**Chapter Eight: Goodbye,Hakai.**

It was Lily's turn first. She calmed everything, and tried to feel the electrons around her. She pushed her hands outwards from her body, beckoning the electrons to gather in one spot in front of her hands. It started at one, then hundreds, thousands, but Lily needed more. There were millions now. Lily raised her hand above her head, and the electrons burst into huge ball of pure energy. This was the most challenging part for Lily. One slip now, and everything would be lost. The Hakai would get up, and she would be too tired to move out of the way. Lily brought her hand down, and thanked Mark for detailing the technique so well in the note. The ball hit the Hakai, and it crackled and exploded. The shockwave was magnificent. It sent a reverse tsunami back out to sea.

Now it was Ruby. She let feelings of hate towards Nexus for creating this monster flare up inside her, and puffed up her cheeks. She blew so hard that the spewing yellow flame turned to a ravaging blue. She thought, and let those thoughts manifest itself in the flame. The flame let loose from her mouth, turned into a phoenix and flew above the Hakai. Ruby had to struggle with her thoughts now. She made the phoenix rotate and turn into a drill of pure blue flame. She made this drill excavate deep into the Hakai's body.

Elyon was the most important wave of offence in this plan. She remembered the contents of the note, and remembered vividly what the task was. She waited patiently for the Hakai to stand up and stare at her, then with great effort, solidified one of the sun's rays which happened to be shining on the Hakai's head. She moved the rays around, so that the Hakai was facing towards the sea, and stopped. She was too tired to continue. The whole plan came to a standstill, but before the Hakai could react, Leo used its shadow against it, bringing it to smash itself. The Hakai teetered unsteadily, and fell back into the sea.

Then the sea froze over.

**Chapter Nine: Unexpected Arrival**

The sea was frozen solid. Only one person could freeze the sea.

Mark opened a small hole in the ice about 4 miles from where his comrades were standing. He skated along, and backed up against a tree, watching coolly.

"Well, get on with it, then."

Everybody stared.

He looked at his watch.

"I don't have all day. I still have a life, you know."

The Hakai grunted. The ice shattered and everybody sprang to action.

Terrance made a huge clump of seaweed grow from under the Hakai, ensnaring it. He then made the vines squeeze it and the Hakai looked as if it were going to burst.

Now Mark helped. A huge icicle shard hovered above the Hakai's head and then slammed into it. With an ear splitting scream and weird feelings of nausea, the Hakai burst and all the malicious work put into it was destroyed.

Alexandra was remembered, and everybody headed to go for the cliff, to see how she fared, but Ashei stood solemnly.

"There is cause for a celebration, the Hakai and Nexus are finished, but then, so is the angel."

And so this story ends with a celebration and mourning.

**But has it really ended, and how can you be sure the angel didn't go back to Heaven?**

I'll leave that part of the story to your imagination. Otherwise, if somebody wants me to, I'll add my extra hidden chapter...


End file.
